halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror
"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" is the third Halloween-themed episode of the Disney Channel animated series . It presents three short stories, similar in format to The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror series. Synopsis Ducky Momo Turns Evil The episode opens with the narrator -- a merchant selling books in a bookmobile. He tells us of the book, titled The Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror, then starts reading the first tale, which focuses on the Candace storyline. Candace is talking to Stacy about the book she's reading, which just happens to be the "Terrifiying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" book, and tells Stacy of a incantation in the book that supposedly turns any stuffed animal to life. However, the incantation claims that if it is said while in view of the full moon, the stuffed animal will turn evil. Candace jokes about this to Stacy, and reads the incantation aloud. Unbeknownst to her, her Ducky Momo plush toy comes to life, and starts sneaking around. Candace starts to have a wary feeling that someone is watching her, but merely brushes it off. Eventually, she sees the Ducky Momo plush following her, and starts running away hysterically from it. Ducky Momo chases her, and eventually catches up to her. Candace thinks that Ducky Momo is after her and is evil, but then she realizes all Ducky Momo wants is a hug. The story ends with another one of Candace's stuffed toys, Mr. Miggins, coming to life and becoming evil as the full moon shines through the window. Night of the Giant Floating Baby Head The second act opens with the narrator texting on his mobile phone. Surprised to see that someone is there, he quickly recomposes himself and begins the second story, which focuses on the Agent P storyline. Agent P goes over to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to find that Doofenshmirtz has invented a Giant Floating Baby Head-Lure-inator to bring the inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head to his building. Doofenshmirtz read from the "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" book that the Giant Floating Baby Head will grant three wishes. The Giant Floating Baby Head floats to the building, and absorbs itself into Doofenshmirtz's finger. Excited, Doofenshmirtz wastes his first wish for an ice tea, as a test -- he quickly realizes his mistake, but it's too late. For his second wish, he begins to wish to rule the Tri-State Area, but Perry whacks his foot and he yells out, "Cheese and crackers", instead of "the Tri-State Area", inadvertently allowing him to rule over any cheese and crackers. Doofenshmirtz sends the cheese and crackers to fight Perry, but then he soon realizes that Perry can simply eat then. Doofenshmirtz takes some time to think of his third wish, since he wants to be careful about how he says it, as to not leave any loopholes. Finally, Doofenshmirtz wishes to be the head of the Tri-State Area. Quickly realizing his mistake, he shouts, but alas, it's too late -- his wish turns him into a giant floating head. Invasion of the Evil Platypus Clones The third act opens with the narrator texting on his mobile phone, yet again. He quickly starts the final story, which focuses on the Phineas storyline. Phineas is reading the "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" book to the gang in a tent in the backyard. He comes upon a story that warns that spilling grape juice on a platypus will cause it to duplicate and form a evil platypus clone. Buford does so on Perry, disregarding the "evil" part of the warning, and creates an evil platypus. The clone pours some grape juice onto itself, creating more clones. Phineas then wonders how to get rid of the clones, and Baljeet tells him that he knows someone who can help them. Baljeet reveals that he has a "life coach", whose name is Rusty Bridges, a cowboy who owns a cleaning supply store. Together, they realize that all they need to do to defeat the clones is to use soap and water against them. They lure the platypus clones, but then realize that there's too many of them for them to defeat on their own. They get cornered into a grape juice factory, and Phineas, back in the tent, finishes his story, saying that everyone then died a painful death. The group doesn't like the ending, so Phineas then tells them the "Hollywood ending". In this ending, just before the platypuses finish the group off, Rusty suddenly comes to the rescue on a unicorn. Activating a pipeline, he turns on sprinklers that spray soap and water on the clones. Epilogue The story suddenly cuts to the narrator trying to pitch his idea for a bookmobile to a banker so he can get a loan. After saying "pretty please with a cherry on top", the banker gives in to the idea, and then states that this will be the final loan that he'll give to the narrator. Availability The episode was included on the Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars DVD, which was originally released exclusively at Target stores on October 21, 2014, and was made available in general retailers on November 11th. Trivia * On July 31, 2012, Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft confirmed on her Twitter account that she had started work on a Halloween episode. https://twitter.com/alikigreeky/status/230482886321639424 * A book based on the last two tales was published and released on July 23, 2013. Errors *In the first tale, when Candace is talking on the phone in the window, the "Me, Myself and I" poster is blank. **Soon after, when Candace is putting on her clothes, the figure of a heart is missing in the poster. *Isabella can be seen with eyebrows for much of the episode, but in the book Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb, it's stated she doesn't have them and is sensitive about it. Allusions *''Trilogy of Terror'' - The concept of an anthology of three spooky tales may be adapted from this 1975 horror film. *''Night of the Living Dead'' - The title of the second tale seems to be themed on the title of the famous George A. Romero movie, the second episode to spoof this title after "Day of the Living Gelatin". *''"Invasion of the..."'' - The final tale's title is the second time these words are used, the first being "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers". *''Poltergeist'' - Isabella says, "They're here" like the late Heather O'Rourke when the gang approaches the evil platypus clones in the grape juice factory. *''Gremlins'' - The spilling grape juice on a platypus is akin to getting a normal Mogwai (Gizmo) wet in the movie. Both result in evil clones. *''Wayne's World'' - The ending of "Invasion of the Evil Platypus Clones" is a reference to the ending of Wayne's World where they try different endings. Cast References External links * Category:Disney Category:Originally aired on Disney Channel Category:Episodes Category:2013 releases Category:Compilations and anthologies